Villainous Breakdown/Gallery
Gallery Images Prince_Aragon_Breakdown.jpg|Prince Aragon's breakdown during his monstrous transformation. TheKillingJoke.jpg|The Joker's breakdown. Blaineley's Breakdown.png|Blaineley's breakdown seeing, that Geoff & Bridgett have reconciled Heather_breakdown.png|Heather's breakdown when her head is shaved off. Bebop and rocksteady 2012.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady's breakdown after mutation. Sunset Shimmer's Breakdown.png|Sunset Shimmer's breakdown. Earl of Lemongrab's breakdown.png|Earl of Lemongrab's breakdown. Malware breakdown.png|Malware's breakdown before his death. 359.jpg|Frank Grimes Sr. freak out. Tumblr_inline_nl9z87vvtT1rku3fs.jpg|Azula's breakdown, crying uncontrollably after Katara chains her to a grate. Fuzzy_Lumpkins_Berserk.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins' breakdown. Jerry reaction at Lint Loaf.png|'Jerry the Belly Button Elf/Contorno''s breakdown when offered lint loaf. Lord_Shen's_Breakdown.jpg|Lord Shen's breakdown. Frollo's_Breakdown.png|Frollo losing what little sanity he has left. Ratigan_(True_Form).jpg|Ratigan's breakdown as he loses his remaining sanity and transforms from a sophisticated rat to a savage rat. Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-7771.jpg|Queen of Hearts red in the face, losing her remaining sanity and threatening to behead Alice. Hades Last Rage.gif|Hades' last breakdown after Hercules emerges from the river with Meg's soul. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Prince John's breakdown as he discovers he burned his mother's castle in his blind rage. Darla's_Breakdown.jpg|Darla Dimple's breakdown as her attempts to sabotage Danny and his friends' performance backfire on her. Clayton's_breakdown.jpg|Clayton's breakdown. Ursula's_breakdown.jpeg|Ursula's breakdown. Syndrome's_breakdown.jpeg|Syndrome's breakdown. Maleficent's_breakdown.jpg|Maleficent's breakdown. Lotso's_rise_to_power.jpg|Lotso's breakdown. Little-erik.jpg|Young Erik Lensherr/Magneto's breakdown after witnessing his mother getting murdered by Shaw. I-Rex'c_villainous_breakdown.jpg|Indominus Rex's breakdown. Lord_Farquaad's_breakdown.jpg|Lord Farquaad's breakdown. Other-mother-final-form.jpg|The Bedlam's breakdown. IMG 20150712 000111.jpg|Ronno's breakdown. Scheck_roaring_with_rage.png|Scheck's Raging Breakdown seeing Arnold, Gerald, and Helga escape with the footage of him burning the document. Furioushans.jpg|Prince Hans' Breakdown as he discovers that Elsa's escaped the dungeon. Drake's breakdown.jpg|Drake's breakdown in final moment. Axe Crazy Rourke.jpg|Rourke losing his remaining sanity as he grabs a fire axe to kill Milo. Mrs. Tweedy's scary snarl.png|Mrs. Tweedy chasing after the chickens' escape plane in an insane fury. Biff's Breakdown 1.gif|Biff Tannen's first breakdown, as he furiously drives in circles, to get rid of Marty McFly. Biff's Breakdown 2.gif|Biff loses his sanity, and revs up his car to run over Marty. 101_009.jpg|Scarlet Overkill's breakdown. Cruella-de-vil-4.jpg|Cruella's breakdown. Thunderclap's_rage.png|Thunderclap's snapping at Coldfront and Downpour. Smaug rage.png|Smaug's breakdown as result of being failed attempt to killed him that only did nothing but ruined his composures. Acnologia_breaks_down.jpg|Acnologia vows to destroy everything despite already annihilating all dragonkind. The Admin's fury.png|Romeo furious at Jesse and Jack (top right) for not being his friends, even though he himself took it way too far. Fusion_Zamasu_66.jpg|Fused Zamasu, losing to Future Trunks. Denethor Breakdown'.jpg|Denethor's breakdown. Bloody_Breakdown.gif|The gory beginning of Backwater Gospel citizens' breakdown. Death-Note-Gif-Light-Yagami-Kira-Gets-Angry-The-Last-Episode.gif|Light Yagami's furious breakdown. Madness of Deathwing.jpg|Deathwing's breakdown. Captain_Underpants_2017_Screenshot_1236.jpg|Tippy Tinkletrousers' breakdown. Storm_King_24.jpg|The Storm King's breakdown as he attempts to retrieve his staff. despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9157.jpg|Balthazar Bratt's enraged at his giant robotic self-replica being destroyed. Emoji_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2071.jpg|Smiler's villainous breakdown. Francis_Breakdown.jpg|Francis' breakdown as he confronts Tim and Boss Baby. Kai_Evil_Grin.jpg|Kai's battle face breakdown as he gets ready to battle. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9390.jpg|Chantel DuBois' breakdown and escapes the snake house and chases after the animals in a maniacal rage. Screen_Shot_2016-10-30_at_3.26.45_PM.jpg|Douche's breakdown. Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-8790.jpg|Dave's breakdown about to launch. Jafar's_Breakdown.jpg|Jafar's breakdown. CapChef.jpg|Chef's breakdown. Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9486.jpg|Leonard's breakdown. Kylo_Ren's_Breakdown_1.jpg|Kylo Ren's breakdown. christine-5.jpg|Christine's villanous breakdown. GTY_carrie-movie2-cf-161028_4x3_992.jpg|Carrie White's infamous and deadly mental (and even spiritual) breakdown. Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps_com-14948.jpg|Venom's villainous breakdown. Koba_shoots_at_apes.jpg|Koba's villainous breakdown as he loses his sanity while opening fire on Caesar and the other apes. X-24Logan.jpg|X-24's savage breakdown. Storks_Hunter_Angry_Stare.jpg|Hunter's breakdown. Up-disneyscreencaps.com-9954.jpg|Charles Muntz's breakdown. Axlerodsbreakdown.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's villainous breakdown. Rumpelstiltskin's_angry_stare.jpg|Rumplestiltskin's breakdown. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9405.jpg|Rourke's breakdown as he is transformed into a crystalized monster. AidenSkyCity1.jpg|Aiden's breakdown. King_Louie's_Villainous_Breakdown.jpg|King Louie's breakdown. 13_039.jpg|Archibald Snatcher tries to kill Eggs. Category:Galleries